parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Just the Life We Live (The New Awesome Generation)
“Just the Life We Live” '''is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by The New Awesome Generation (Rainbow Dash, Reynold Michaels aka Bearen, Balto, and Kiara) as they deliver yet another classic song about living their best life together. Lyrics '''Intro (All): This is just the life we choose to live. (This is our life!) This is just the life we live. (Rainbow, tell them!) ' ' Verse 1 (Rainbow Dash): When we wake up each day, we ‘re honored to say It’s just the life we live. (Yeah!) We feel the joy everywhere as we breathe in the air For it’s the life we live. Though life’s not always nice, it’s still paradise. It’s worth the sacrifice for this wild life we live. ' ' ' '(Kiara:' The Awesome New Generation! '''Let’s show them. You go, Bearen!) ' ' '''Verse 2 (Bearen):' When we swag down the street, everybody we meet Knows it’s the life we live. (Yeah!) It’s the feeling we know, and we’re rocking it like pros Because it’s the life we live. Whatever you say, know it’s our forte. And that’s no joke, ay, because it’s just the awesome life we live. (Hey!) ' ' Chorus (All): Balto: Now, really, to highlight it all would be time-consuming But the truth is that every single day, we’re proving How much this life means to us in every way (You know it’s true) Rainbow Dash: And the reality is that it has purpose So, whenever we’re feeling worthless We’re reminded that there’s a reason that we say Bearen: That it’s awesome, the freedom to simply be And, in a dark world, shine our legacy It’s so wonderful, the amazing love we live to give Kiara: Now it may be judged or questioned But there’s no doubt we were destined To this wild and incredible life that together we live! Verse 3 (Balto): Now, some may find it queer, how we choose to appear, But it’s the life we live. (Yeah!) And the truth of the matter’s that, now and even after, It’s the life we live. Although life gets hard, we will make it far; It’s just who we are… Transition (All): All: And it’s just the awesome life we choose to live! Bearen: Yeah! Balto: Alright. Kiara: Hey, whoa-oh, whoa… Rainbow Dash: You finish this, Kiara! Verse 4 (Kiara): Now we know it’s not perfect, but it’s still worth it; It’s the life we live. And both now and forever, it will be our treasure, This wild life we live. We’re just being free, and now the world will see It’s our destiny, for it’s the life… Rap (All): (Yeah, here we go!) Balto: Alright, we’re about to go and get them! Make sure that they won’t forget This is going to be our lit song yet Because we’re living that life; we have no regrets Bearen: Our trajectory is awesomeness Lighting up our world has always been our finesse So, watch out haters (Though haters’ gonna hate) This is our revolution, and it will be great Rainbow Dash: Get on your feet and dance to the sound We’re about to spread these wild vibes around We’re unafraid to shake the ground Because the wild life’s about to rock this town (All: Aw, YEAH!) Kiara: There’s no need to fear That why we press on and we persevere Because no matter what they say, this much is true A revelation’s coming, and it starts with me and you Hey! Anthem (All): (Instrumental Break) All: Wild life, wild life, wild, wild life Wild life, wild life, wild, wild life Wildlife, highlights, sky lines, take flight Just live that wild life! YEAH! Verse 5 – Ending (All): Kiara: So, it’s all up to you, what you choose to pursue! Bearen: Make this your life… Rainbow Dash: ‘Cause this can be the awesome, wild life... Balto: You…choose…to… All: LIIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEEE! (Kiara: Yeah, it’s just the life we live!) Trivia *This song was actually inspired by—and sung to the tune of—the Peanuts instrumental, “Wild Kids”. It’s not the first P.A. song to be inspired by an instrumental (take, for example, “Living That Kind of Life”, “Promise”, and “Highlights”), but it is the first to be inspired by an upbeat classic. *After “We’re Just Wild”, this is the second independent song by The New Awesome Generation. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs